The present invention relates to a conductor tester, and more particularly to a conductor tester having light-emitting diodes for conveniently indicating present conditions of tested conductors.
An electrician would usually check conductors in a newly completed wiring system for general electric equipment or computer systems through direct trial runs of the equipment or computer systems, so that correct connection of the conductors and/or normal data transmission over the wiring system can be ensured. In the case any disorder in data transmission over the wiring system is found, the electrician would use an instrument to test two ends of each conductor in the wiring system for correct make thereof.
However, there is not any effective way or instrument currently available for detecting any problems, such as open circuit, reverse connection and incorrect connection, possibly existing among conductors, particularly for detecting of normal data transmission over conductors between two ends of the wiring system. The only way to find out transmission problems among conductors in a wiring system is, therefore, to check the conductors one by one or even have the whole wiring system repaired. It is, of course, extremely time and labor consuming and inefficient to do so. Thus, it is desirable to have an improved conductor tester developed to solve the problems existing in the checking of conductors among a wiring system.